


Your Enemies

by NinNinCyzia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Choices, Cousins, Demons, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Evil, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good, Illnesses, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Magic, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Promises, War, Warlocks, beasts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinNinCyzia/pseuds/NinNinCyzia
Summary: In a world, where the Good and the Evil were fighting each other for centuries lives a king.  The king has everything: he's a smart strategist and a fast-learner, he has charisma, that makes everyone in his country feel devoted. He beholds a great power, that many can only wish for.  The only thing that he lacks of and can't find is sense. He doesn't see any reasonable purpose, why all the kingdoms have to choose between good and evil, even if he is the one that rules upon those, who chose the dark side.  Now there comes his turn to choose, when his childhood friend appears on the battlefield.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

A quiet sobbing could be heard among the Dark Woods. A little boy with thick brown hair was sitting on the ground, slumping against grey tree trunk. This only five year old kid was troubled by a lot of emotions, that should be unknown for someone his age. He was always scared of the Dark Woods, where he stuck. He was afraid of humans and he knew well, that if he gets up, he'll see their village at the end of the forest. He didn't knew he was running for so long, but he was too hurt to notice. He was betrayed by his own parents that day and he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. His whole world had fallen apart.  
"Lou, don't go there!"  
The boy raised his eyes, when he heard someone's scream, followed by their footstep. The first thing he saw, was huge, white dog, which started woofing once it noticed, that it had kid's attention. It seemed friendly, jumping around, waving its tail, so the boy reached his hand to it. Instantly, the dog run closer to sniff his hand and licking his face afterwards. He smiled a little, giving it a pat on the head.  
"You look different then the ones in our kingdom", he whispered and a moment after he did so, he felt like crying again. He missed home.  
"Who are you?!", he heard someone's voice again. Before him there was another boy, around his age, pointing at him with his wooden sword. He had spiky, black hair and was probably a little bit shorter then the crying boy. "You have horns! Are you a demon?!"  
Brown-haired didn't answer, hugging the dog, so he can cover himself with it. He knew that this stick wouldn't make him any harm, but it won't end well if this boy call his parents. He still couldn't fully control his powers. He wasn't sure if he wouldn't make a mess if he tried.  
"Lou, do you think he's a thread?", this time brunette asked the dog, which only woofed, waving its tail again. At least it was nice. "Okay, I believe you."  
The boy put his sword inside a leather sheath, he had at his side. He came closer to the demon and sat next to him.  
"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. Son of Iwaizumi Zensaku. Who are you?"  
The lost kid wasn't sure what to do. 'Iwaizumi' put down the weapon, so he probably didn't mean to hurt him anymore. He seemed serious and confident and maybe it was something, the boy needed right now.  
"I'm Oikawa", he responded, snuggling more to Lou's fur. It was really nice and soft.  
"So, why are you crying? Are you lost?"  
"I'm not crying!" Oikawa looked at Hajime, frowning, but he's eyes were still teary. Iwaizumi grabbed his cheeks.  
"You definitely are."  
Tooru moved away almost instantly, started. Talking was one thing, but in the palace they were always warning him about humans nature.  
"Wow, calm down princess." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pet the dog instead. "Are you going to tell me or not?"  
"I'm a boy, you know?" The demon mumbled. "My parents sold me today..."  
"They did what?" The human boy frowned, looking back at Tooru.  
"They said it's better for my future, but I don't want it. I can decide what's a bad future on my own, right?" While answering, Oikawa wasn't looking at his companion. He was digging in the ground with his finger, trying hard to not cry again. Arranged marriages weren't rare in the noble families, but he'd never thought it would apply to him as well. He didn't like that warlock they introduced him too. He was weird and scary. Bigger army wasn't worth it.  
"Of course you can!" Hajime stand up and faced him from the front. "Where do they want to do that?"  
"The contract is already made, but I'll stay with my parents until I grow up and set the date with him", the demon responded, looking at the brunette lost. What was he doing.  
"Then I'll become a knight and take you out of there, before he takes you, whoever he is. I'm sure that if Lou likes you everyone else will like you as well" Iwaizumi said with a confident smile.  
"You'll invade a demon kingdom for me?" Tooru asked amused, but Hajime seemed to be serious.  
"A loving parents would never sell their kids. You deserves such as well" he said with a straight face and raised his pinky, leaning his hand closer the demon. "So? Want me to save you?"  
The boy didn't knew what to say. He was just looking up at the human, that was nothing like the ones his parents told him about. With a smile on face, a wooden sword in the sheath and a pinky reached in Oikawa's direction. He felt warm and safe, and by looking at him Dark Woods suddenly turned brighter for Tooru. He felt he could trust him. So he nodded.  
"Then give me your pinky!"  
"For what?"  
"It's a promise, princess."  
The demon wasn't sure, but after a moment he decided to reach out his pinky as well, and then the smaller boy crossed them together. Oikawa smiled slightly.  
"Also, for the time I'll be training take this" Iwaizumi added, handing him his sword. "If he tries to get close, you can project yourself."  
Tooru looked at the sword and then back at the boy.  
"... You know that a wooden sword won't hurt anyone in our kingdom, right? Ow! You stabbed me!"  
"A wooden sword won't hurt, huh? Crybaby." Hajime smirked.  
"Iwa-chan, you're so mean. You're lucky I'm not that good with controlling my magic yet." Oikawa mumbled, taking the sword.  
"I'm- Wait, how did you call me?"  
"Iwa-chan! It sounds cute." Tooru send him a big smile, and Iwaizumi just stared at the boy for a little. He could understand, why Lou decided to trust him. He seemed to be a person that needed to be projected, not to be aware of.


	2. Long Time No See

The situation was bad, and Oikawa could easily see that. Not only enemies army got into the city, which gave him additional job to rescue civilians, that hadn't made it during evacuation, but also some of the knights were able to enter the palace.  
Standing in the middle of the highest tower, he was observing everything that was happening inside and outside with his magic vision, helping those who needed his support. Still it didn't seem to be enough.  
"I told you, didn't I? You should retreat to capital, and mobilize more of the civilians to stop them there. It would be more effective that way."  
"And I told you, that I'm not the kind of ruler that would abandon people not strong enough to make it to the capital, didn't I?" Tooru peeked at the man that was in the room with him. Ushijima Wakatoshi also known as Ushiwaka. Prince of Enchante Kingdom, where the warlocks lived. One of the most talented warlocks in history, capable of not only using dark magic, but also the light elements. A man who rarely shows any emotions and always gives his fiance a headache. His fiance, that is: the demon king, Oikawa Tooru, forced into that marriage by his late parents. They agreed to it, because demons were lacking well-trained soldiers and warlocks had a lot of power to lend. As prove for that alliance, they decided to marry the oldest children in both families. Nothing new for royal houses, but Tooru was not okay with that. He believed he'd die from boredom if he married this man. Not to mention, Ushiwaka had always given out those scary vibes, they wouldn't match Oikawa's personality which was wonderful at every matter. Or at least he thought so.  
"Why are you always so stubborn? Didn't you parents die because of that attitude of yours?"  
"It was not my fault. Now, instead of talking can you help me out a little?" Oikawa felt that his migraine was only getting bigger with every word Ushijima had spoken. How could he even dare talking like that about his parents?  
"Warlocks won't do anything if demons won't discharge their part of the deal."  
"You know it would be so much easier, if you just do it yourself, right? My parents already decided, you're the only one left to sign the papers."  
"I want my wife to do it willingly."  
"Husband. And if you want to wait for me to change my mind and beg, then I'm sorry you'll be waiting forever, you fucking sadist", Oikawa mumbled, casting off the spell. He'd already known that supporting only wouldn't do much, he needed to fight as well. He wished he could be able to help all the people in the city, but he couldn't afford to lose this place. Fortress was too important as a strategical point, he needed to clear it out so it could boost his army abilities again. Moreover, he believed that additional pair of helping hands were way more efficient then his backing spells.  
"Orrrra!"  
It was the first thing that the young king heard, when he came to the place where the battle was taking place. Naturally he got even more worried: after all he already knew, which pair of two dumb-asses were defending him all this time.  
"Okay, Ryu! You can back off now, my spell is ready!"  
"Took you long enough Yuu!"  
"Here it goes! Rolling... Thunder!!!"  
Oikawa finally got down, just in a the right moment to see herded enemies soldiers, getting stroke by bunch of thunders.  
'But there's no rolling...', he thought, but decided not to comment. "Nishinoya! Tanaka!" he yelled, to get their attention.  
"Huh? Oh, hi boss!", a bald demon looked his way, when the shorter one was healing his wounds.  
"You meant 'your majesty'", Tooru sighed, wondering how had they even gotten into his army.  
"Boss, you know well that the only ruler we believe in is Kiyoko, stop joking around!", the shorter one responded with this disrespectful confident smile of his. It was Nishinoya Yuu, one of the higher demons, specialized in supporting spells, but also knowledgeable in the wide-area attacks for which he needed a long incantation time. Because of that, he wasn't able to fight alone, and that's why him and his best friend made a duo that noone could ever part. This friend was called Tanaka Ryuunosuke and he was a demon from lower families, that get this far only by hard work and recklessness that enabled him to do impossible. He fought by focusing his magic on increasing his physical abilities, so on the battlefield he usually just turned into a mindless berserk. Not that he was more rational outside the battle. Despite his power, he was still just a little better then an average commoner, so he was rarely able to end up higher-ups in enemies army. Still, he could annoy them long enough for Nishinoya and Ennoshita to prepare and finish them. And about that...  
"Where's Ennoshita?"  
"Sugawara wanted to check something new and he needed him for that, so they left us alone here", Tanaka replied. Oikawa grabbed the bridge of his nose. He should've given this division a fifth member long time ago. Usually Sugawara and Ennoshita were enough to stop the other two from causing trouble, but sometimes Mr. Refreshing started to get out of hand himself, and as a person with the highest rank among them, Ennoshita had no other choice then to follow him. At times like that, the king felt truly sorry for his mental state.  
"But you know guys, making this battle your playground may end up pretty badly. I'm sure Shimizu would be devastated to see what happened to the city she heard so much about from your reports..."  
The two tensed up.  
"The queen is coming?"  
"She's about to arrive around midnight."  
Hearing that, Nishinoya and Tanaka stood on attention in less then a second.  
"We won't let anyone slide, boss!"  
"Do your best then." Oikawa sent them a smile and watched them heading to the back gate direction. 'So simple-minded'.  
He went to the main gate, helping other demons in their fights on his way. During the fight he couldn't check the situation, so he had to work fast. Lack of information was making him nervous. How many of his people died? How many did they kill? He needed to know as soon as possible. The plans had changed though, the moment he saw who was leading enemy's forces.  
"I see you've got yourself a proper sword, Iwa-chan", he said, sending a smile to a dark-haired man in front of him. They haven't seen each other for nearly 20 years now, but it was hard for Oikawa not to recognize him. He was the man, who made him believe, that humans and demons don't have to fight.  
"Oikawa?" Brown eyes that Tooru remembered as sharp and somehow always annoyed, were opened widely in disbelieve.  
"In the flesh. You must have really missed me, if you went all this way just to see me, haven't you? I think I forgot how cute you are Iwa-chan, but you could just write me a letter."  
"Wait, so you were _the Oikawa_ all this time? The king Oikawa?"  
"Well, when I met you I were still just an heir, but yes. Is that really that surprising?" Honestly, Tooru completely understood, why the man was so astonished. He'd never told him his full name, and what's more, he didn't use to act like a future monarch when he was little.  
Iwaizumi didn't answer. Instead he adjusted the grab on his sword, ready for battle. He was cautious, he wasn't trying to change the distance between them in any way, probably hoping Oikawa would move first. They weren't kids anymore to trust a dog, he knew how dangerous demonic powers were, and power of the king himself must have been unimaginable for a boy raised in a village. Oikawa sized up his claymore. The work was done by a professional and the king had no doubt that it was enhanced by an alchemist. So Hajime could use magic now.  
"You really achieved a lot for a mere villager, haven't you?" Tooru commented, smiling slightly. "I was planning to make it quick, but I think I can give you some more time out of pure sentiment. Let's enjoy this reunion, shall we?"  
As soon as he'd done talking, he had to avoid an air slash, that Iwaizumi'd sent his way. The brunette wasn't wasting his time, gaining the dust from the ground to create a smoke screen. Oikawa smiled under his nose.  
"Not bad Iwa-chan", he said and the moment Iwa wanted to attack him from the back, he pushed him to the wall. A simple telekinesis trick. The king turned his way, just to see the knight already on his knees. Did he overdo it? "You should remember this one, I was training it when I was waiting for you", he noticed.  
"I see you're still unable to shut up" Iwaizumi grunted and got back on his feet. He took a deep breath, focusing on his weapon, but his eyes were still glued to the demon king. Tooru was watching calmly, as the brunette gathered enough wind around his sword, to attack. But he didn't  
"Retreat?" Oikawa guessed, looking at the window, where Hajime aimed his attack. He didn't stop it only because it will project this city from any more damage. Iwaizumi looked at him, more focused then before. Tooru must have conceded that it was starting to get exiting."Don't tell me, Iwa-chan, were you planning it from the beginning?" Oikawa guessed again with a smile.  
"Let's continue. This time don't you dare hold back, Oikawa" The knight answered.  
"I guess I have no choice then", the demon answered. And even though he would be glad to continue this happy moments, it was the last thing Iwaizumi heard that day. With one hit Tooru made him unconscious and then tied him up with another spell. He cast the spell, allowing him to check how the city was doing. The enemies were retreating. They won, but looking at everything that got destroyed and all the blood that was shed, it was really hard to tell.


	3. Let's calm down and talk

"So, who is this man?"  
Tooru raised his eyes from a plate to Ushijima, who was sitting in front of him.   
"Oh, you still didn't leave", he noticed, going back to his meal. Why did this man have to say anything? The food tasted so much better, when he could pretend Wakatoshi wasn't there.   
"You said that you want to be in charge of the interrogation. You also seem to be rather pleased that he's here."  
"You're not gonna stop talking, are you?", Oikawa sighed. "He's just some battler. He can hide some useful information, so I want to make sure I'll be able to get them. And I don't know what that 'pleased' even mean for you, I'm acting as always. You'd know if you weren't so annoying."  
"You healed his wounds yourself, even though you should save mana if you don't want your condition to get worse."  
"I got carried away during the battle and felt bad for it, do you really think I'm a monster or something?"  
"I just think it's not the way you treat a _prisoner of war._ "   
"Well, then maybe you should trust me a little more, isn't trust something that marriage is built on?"  
The two of them stared at each other, frowning and neither of them wanted to let go first. The tension was getting bigger with every second, but before it turned into something more serious, they get interrupted by opening doors.   
"Queen Kiyoko has arrived!" Nishinoya announced, bowing and walking off the way, so a beautiful woman could get in. With her loose, black hair and cold, dark-gray eyes she was as breathtaking as always.   
"Once again, I'm not a queen Nishinoya" she said without any peculiar tone.   
"You're the queen of our hearts, Kiyoko!" Tanaka and Noya yelled in unison. The woman sighed and shook her head in disbelieve.   
"Hi, Shimizu-chan. You came earlier I see" Oikawa said with a smile, standing up.   
"Good evening, your majesty" she responded bowing with her head.   
"C'mon Wakatoshi-kun, say 'hello' and I think we should leave them alone for a little" said a redhead sitting next to Ushijima, poking the taller man's cheek. His name was Tendou Satori and he was a humanoid beast that became his familiar even before Oikawa met him. His skin was reddish, in which he reminded him of some of the lower-demons. His hair were actually made of fog: a fog hot as fire, the manifestation of his magic natures. He wasn't that bad in king's eyes, but since he was so friendly with Wakatoshi, Oikawa used to ignore him as well.   
Ushijima nodded, stood up and bowed to Kiyoko.  
"It's an honor to meet you, princess."  
"The honor is mine" she replied, bowing back.   
"We'll take our leave" warlock announced, and headed to the exit, followed by the beast, that only waved to the people in the room with a wide smile.   
"Tanaka, Noya, can you two leave us as well?" Oikawa said, looking at the duo.   
"Why would we-?"  
"Please", Shimizu added, turning her eyes on them.  
"Your wish is our command, your majesty!" Tanaka said, and they both left the dining room.   
"I'm so sorry I didn't make it on time to help..." Kiyoko clenched her fists. "You had to deal with damages yourself, I-"  
"Shimizu-chan, don't worry about it." Oikawa sent a warm smile to his cousin. "You have your own issues, I would feel bad to get you involved it it."  
"My issues are not excuses for the fact, that you risked your life again", she responded, placing a hand on his chest, where the magic core is. "Can I check if everything's okay?"  
"Shimizu-chan, I know it's hard to resist my charm, but we're cousins, we shouldn't do such a thing", he laughed, but the look on princess's face was still serious. "I really am fine" he sighed, rising his hands. Soon, there was a pretty garland made out of blue roses in them. A combination of thorn magic that let him made the flowers and spacial magic, that allow him to get rid of the thorns. He put them on the woman's head and smiled to her again. "See? I'm okay."  
"Who are you trying to fool by that?", she whispered, taking her hand.   
"Noone. Seriously Shimizu-chan, stop worrying so much, I won't let myself die in such pathetic battle." He caressed her cheek gently. He understood it was harder for her. With her magic, she could actually find out, how exactly his core was doing at that moment. She could've imagined, how great pain in his chest was.   
"How can I not worry?", she asked with tears in her eyes. Tooru knew he was asking for a lot. She was the oldest heir of three families, and Tooru was the one on the throne only because of the fact, that at the moment it was Oikawa dynasty that ruled, not Kiyoko. She always acted like a big sister, for both him and Tetsu, especially after Tooru's older sister got disinherited.  
But she was cursed herself, and taking care of his health at that state, seemed wrong for the young king.   
"Don't you trust me and Tetsu?"  
"I trust that you eventually kill yourself before Tetsurou find a way to help you recover", she replied, and lack of sarcasm in her voice was even more hurtful then the physical pain he felt. He was _that_ reckless.   
"How cruel, Shimizu-chan~", Oikawa whined with hands over his heart. "You see, in my opinion we both are too pretty to be thinking about death and stuff like that, so let's save the worries for our dear rooster-head and just enjoy that weekend together, shall we?"  
"Easier said then done", she sighed.   
"We can start with some gossips!"  
"You know I don't like-"  
"I have a great one you'll love it", he assured. "I'd ask you to guess, but you would never know, so, the news is... Iwa-chan came back!"  
Kiyoko raised her eyebrows, while Tooru wondered, how fake his smile and carefree tone must have seemed. He pinched his arm behind his back, to not start looking even more nervous, even though he was more nervous then ever before. Nervous and unsure. And he really needed to talk about it with someone, who wasn't an annoying, always oh-so-serious warlock with stupid-looking face.   
"Iwa-chan?" she spoke up eventually. "A human you were sneaking out to, when you were a kid? The one that was send to the military?"  
"Yes, this one exactly. Funny, right? He's one hell of a knight now" he answered with a nervous laughter.   
"..."  
"Don't look at me like that Shimizu-chan, he was my friend I didn't want to let him go. Or kill him. We were like brothers back then, he was as important to me like you and Tetsu!"  
"You've lost your senses", the princess declare, adjusting her glasses. "What did you do exactly?"  
"First I played with him a little, then make him unconscious, put him in the dungeon cell and heal all of his wounds, because I don't want to wait forever for him to wake up."  
"And who's in charge of keeping an eye on him?"  
"Ehm, usually it's me, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa are changing me when I need to go somewhere... Shimizu-chan, the ice-cold gaze is not a right way to look at your king, you know?"  
"And the words I have in my mind are not the right ones either", she responded.  
"Anyways, any idea how I can convince him I'm still the same Tooru and that not saying something that wasn't questioned shouldn't be considered as lying?"  
"You're unbelievable-"  
"I know, I hear that a lot."  
"..."  
Oikawa laughed nervously again.  
"I'm sorry, please continue."   
"It's not like I like your idea, but I can't say I can't get it. You used to be so much brighter when you were about to meet up with him again, so... I think if you really were like brothers, you just need to talk to him. And be careful, okay? People change after so much time, you should think twice before telling him anything."  
"Noted. I think I'll go bring him some food now, he should be awake by now. Later we can go see the horses, alright?", he offered with a smile. Kiyoko smiled a little and nodded, so without saying anything more, Oikawa went to the kitchen to grab something for Iwa.   
The way to the dungeons from dining room was long, what seemed like the worst nightmare for the king. He passed by some demons that worked here and that for sure wondered, were is he going with a silver tray at this hour. He didn't response to anything they said though, just went ahead, drowned in his thoughts. His footsteps were reverberating in his ears, making him unable to focus.   
What was he even doing? It was more then impossible for them to get along now, when they were fully aware of who they were. Natural enemies. Monsters for one another. That's how they were both taught by their families.  
But for some reason he still had hope. He had never forgotten him, and he doubted, that he would ever be able to do so. After all, he learnt so much about human world from Iwaizumi. Hajime showed him how kind humans could be, when they first met. He showed him bravery the day he projected him from a wolf, when they were playing tag in the Dark Forest. He showed him what friendship meant for a human being. And whenever Tooru thought about that times, he felt warm inside. How could such a person be an actual thread? How could he see him as an enemy?  
"Your majesty, you're back already?"  
He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at two high-demons in front of him. Mattsun and Maki, or rather: Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro, the most trustworthy members of his yeomanry. They were in charge of protecting him for as long as he could remember, and he considered them his best friends ever since. Still, he never told them about Iwa.   
"Don't need to be so stiff, when noone's around Mattsun", he replied with a smile. "Tell me, did you miss me? Or did I maybe interrupt something?"  
"As if anyone would ever miss you", Maki sighed. "Have you got in fight with Ushijima again?"  
"We weren't talking about that. Besides, it's ignoring the interruption part for me, was I right?", Tooru noticed, also peeking into the cell. He sent Hajime, that was sitting at some rags, serving as his bed, a bright smile and waved at him, but the brunette only spluttered something and looked at the wall.  
"I guess you'll never know. Must be frustrating" said Matsukawa, receiving a pouting face from the king as a response. Those two were so obvious around each other, that it hurt. And still, none of them wanted to confess. Pathetic.   
"You guys don't care about me at all, I really lack my daily amount of tea", he whined. "Seemingly, I'd have to try get some from our guest. You can leave now."  
"Well, as you wish Hanger King. Just don't traumatized him too much."  
"Stop with that "hanger" thing already, it's not even funny anymore!"  
"We'll think about that. Good luck with him, he's pretty tough", Maki send a smile to the king, and leave the room accompanied by Mattsun. Tooru turned his face to Iwaizumi again.   
"So we're alone now."  
"What do you want, Crappykawa?"  
"So rude, I just thought you may be a little bit hungry by now", he said, showing him the tray. "I made sure it's nothing damaging for humans, so you can eat as much as you want."  
"I'd rather starve to death then eat anything from you", Hajime grunted, ignoring rumbling in his stomach. Oikawa didn't see any point in trying to force it, so he just put the food aside.   
"You really should relax a little. How is Lou doing?", he asked instead.   
"Dead."  
"Huh?"  
"Why are you so surprised?" Iwaizumi looked at him, frowning. "Dogs don't live as long as humans, it was pretty obvious he's dead after twenty years."  
"We don't have dogs here how could I know?" Oikawa snorted, crossing his arms. "Was he in pain?"  
"Can you stop act, like you care? I don't want to talk with you."  
"I do care! If it wasn't for him one of us would probably be dead by now" he sighed, leaning against grating. "I really didn't know."  
Hajime was silence for a while, but then Tooru could hear his footstep. Iwaizumi stood right in front of him, so the king raised his eyes on him. He didn't notice during a battle, but now he was sure. He was still the taller one.   
"Why did you heal me?" Hajime asked. Even if he was closer now, he still seemed distanced, and that definitely wasn't a nice experience for the demon. Still, he had to try.  
"Why wouldn't I? You came here because you promised to save me, right? That's the least I could do", Tooru explained with a smile. The knight blushed a little.   
"Don't talk about that, we were kids. And I thought you were a girl, sold into the family, not their heir"  
Oikawa frowned.  
"Had you really thought, that I was a girl?"  
"Who knows?" Hajime sent him a smirk, making Tooru roll his eyes.  
"Well, you weren't completely wrong. I am indeed getting married into some family, just not this one. It's for the sake of alliance"   
"Alliance? Demons don't have any allies at the moment, do they?"  
"And do you see any ring at my hand? I'm not that desperate, I won't agree to such a thing, when I can still manage on my own" he said pridefully, with a confident smile on his face.   
"But you know we're the ones winning, right?"  
"That doesn't matter."  
"Of course it- Oikawa are you bleeding?" the knight asked, trying and reach his face, but Oikawa backed off, covering his mouth. How did he not felt the metallic taste before?  
"No. No, absolutely not. Wow, it's getting late, the chatting was truly magnificent, but I think I need to go. Don't forget to eat, I can't let you die on me now."  
He left the dungeon quickly, leaving confused Iwaizumi alone. Of course it must have happened, when in front of Hajime. Better, it must have happened right in the moment, when Iwa was getting more invested in the conversation. Tooru just hoped, that he wouldn't get suspicious now. It would make everything so much harder.


End file.
